ptaskypefandomcom-20200214-history
Enduring Soul
For trainers, being knocked unconscious means leaving their pokemon unguided and their allies unprotected. Enduring Souls are trainers who strive to never let that happen, for some again, as they push themselves and their pokemon beyond normal limits. These trainers condition themselves to hold on through even the heaviest attacks so they can stay in and continue the battle. An Enduring Soul sees no reason their pokemon should have to bear the toll of every attack and will even step in to intercept if it means keeping their ally(s) going. Their tenacity inspires their pokemon as well, motivating their partner(s) to withstand harsher punishment than most so they can stay by their trainer's side. Prerequisites *Ace Trainer class *Knocked unconscious at least once --or-- *3 Pokemon with Endure Adjustments *+1 Constitution Base Features Boundless Endurance Static Effect: You may add to your Pokemon's HP stat during level up and ignore Base Relation limits for HP only. Press On! Static Effect: Your pokemon {faint} when they reach -25% HP instead of at 0 HP. Pokemon cannot use the Moves Endeavor, Explosion, Flail, Pain Split, Reversal, or Selfdestruct while at 0 HP or less. Pokemon with {Soulless} cannot benefit from this Feature. Enduring Soul Features Aware Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class Static Effect: You may sleep and have full awareness to sound, feeling, and smell as if you were awake. You have an instinctual sense of danger while asleep and can wake up instantly as you want. If you have the {sleep} status, treat it as normal non-status sleep. You do not take penalties to Perception checks while asleep. Hold! Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, 3 pokemon with a Defense stat of 30 or more Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another timer per day. Trigger: You are hit by a Move that uses the ATK stat or hit by a Arms attack. Effect: Lose 25 HP instead of taking the normal damage. Padding Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, 19 Constitution Static Trigger: You are hit by a Move. Effect: Subtract your modifier from the damage you take. Padding+ replacement Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, Padding Static Trigger: You are hit by a Move. Effect: Subtract your modifier x2 from the damage you take.' This replaces Padding'. Soul's Protection Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, a pokemon with Protect Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You are hit by a Move. Effect: Use Protect. Soul's Endurance Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, a pokemon with Endure Daily Every 10 levels Trainer Levels total, you may use this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You are hit by a move. Effect: Use Endure. Split Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class Daily Every 7''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: One of your adjacent pokemon is hit by a damage-dealing move. Effect: You and your pokemon each take 1/2 of the original total damage from the Move (before applying defenses). Apply DEF/Sp.DEF for your pokemon and any damage modifiers for yourself as normal. Stand! '''Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, 3 pokemon with a Special Defense state of 30 or more Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You are hit by a Move that uses the Sp.ATK stat. Effect: Lose 25 HP instead of taking the normal damage. Still Standing Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, 18 Constitution Static Trigger: You are lowered to or below 0 HP. Effect: You may still issue commands to your pokemon while unconscious. If you chose to do so and are lowered to -100% HP in that encounter, you may not make a Death Saving Roll. Still Standing+ replacement Prerequisites: Enduring Soul class, Standing Static Trigger: You are lowered to or below 0 HP. Effect: You may still issue commands to your pokemon while unconscious. You may still make a Death Saving Roll if lowered to -100% HP in that encounter'.' Category:Advanced Class Category:Ace Trainer Category:Trainer Class